Geostal
|ailments = , , , , |weaknesses = , |move = Ice Blast |creator = Werequaza86 }} The mighty Geostal is the complete opposite of what comes to mind when people think of Bird Wyverns. Normally something small and weak comes to mind, but Geostal is massive and powerful. Don’t be fooled by classifications, as this monster was once considered an Elder Dragon. Physiology Geostal is a Bird Wyvern close to the size of Deviljho. Geostal is a similar to the likes of an eagle, specifically a Golden Eagle in terms of body shape. It has a bit of a long and narrow beak, somewhat comparable to a hummingbird’s. The beak is sharp and inside, the monster has a long tongue. Geostal’s colors are like that of a Blue Lorikeet, being dark blue with a white patch on its throat and chest. Ecology Geostal is a nomadic monster, and only settles down in a territory to mate. At this point it will attack anything that gets near its nest. When it isn’t nesting, Geostal is flying to a variety of locations searching for food. It feeds by drinking the blood of its prey. Geostal prefers to drink the blood of larger monsters such as Gammoth or Deviljho. This usually does not result in the death of a monster, but fights are certain to break out. Abilities Geostal is a powerful monster, both physically and elementally. It’s large size gives it an advantage against many threats, allowing it to throw its own weight around with slams and hipchecks. It can do a running charge, and suddenly turn around similar to Berukyurosu. Its talons are also quite powerful. It is capable of lifting a monster such as Deviljho into the air and carry it a short distance. Geostal has a sharp beak that can allow it to pierce a foe and drink some of their blood. This can be extremely dangerous to something around a hunter’s size. Luckily, while in the middle of a fight, Geostal will rarely take the time to feed. That doesn’t mean it can’t peck with its beak though. This can cause Bleeding. Geostal is able to use the Ice element to devastating effect, to the point where it was once considered to be an Elder Dragon. Hidden within the feathers on its wings are special vents that Geostal can use to create large icicles, scattering them with a spin or flapping its wings to throw them all in front of itself. It is even able to encase a portion of the ground in ice, freezing a hunter’s feet to the ground if they can’t dodge the initial wave of ice. This can freeze other smaller monsters’ feet as well, but it has little to no effect on larger monsters. Geostal can also spit a giant icicle from its mouth, this one being more powerful than the ones from its wings. It will commonly do this after freezing a hunter’s feet to the ground. When enraged, Geostal can spit a giant icicle that splits into multiple icicles, all doing a large amount of damage. Also while enraged, Geostal’s ice takes on a darker blue color and begins to cause Extreme Iceblight. When near death, Geostal’s ice takes on a blood red color. It will also begin to cause Dragonblight with its ice attacks, in addition to its Iceblights.. When enraged while in this state, the ice becomes an even darker red and causes Dracophage Erosion. Turf Wars Vs. Deviljho: Geostal and Deviljho have a brief staredown before the large Bird Wyvern takes flight. It grabs onto the Deviljho’s back and lifts it into the air, but not without a bit of straining. Geostal pierces the Deviljho’s back with its beak and tries to drink the Brute’s blood. The Deviljho is flailing around too much though, and Geostal can’t get a meal out of it, so it just throws the Deviljho a short distance. Vs. Bazelgeuse: Geostal and Bazelgeuse hover in the air for a short time, roaring at eachother. The Bird Wyvern launches icicles at the Bazelgeuse, hitting it directly. This causes some of the Flying Wyvern’s bombs to scatter though, some going towards Geostal, causing it to flinch. Bazelgeuse tries to take this opportunity, attempting to ram its opponent. But Geostal already had another icicle ready in its mouth. Bazelgeuse still collides with it, causing an explosion and hitting the ground. Geostal launches its ice blast at the Flying Wyvern point blank as they hit the ground, causing it to stagger back. The two monsters then fly away. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 640-830 Fire: 0 Water: 10 Thunder: -20 Ice: 40 Dragon: -30 Skills: Blightproof, Windproof (Hi), Elementality Weapons Greatsword Blood Cleaver Winter Guillotine Lance Blood Lance Vampire’s Spire Insect Glaive Blood Pole Frozen Club Bow Blood Arc Glacial Rain Quests G Rank Theme Notes *Geostal’s head, chest, both wings, and both legs can be wounded. *Geostal’s design is based on the Vampire Ground Finch, Golden Eagle, a Hummingbird, and the Blue Lorikeet. **It’s abilities were inspired by Pet Shop from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Eternal Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Extreme Iceblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dracophage Erosion Monster Category:Werequaza86